


The Curse Of The Wild Ahagon Cult

by Pinx_B



Category: New Game! (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cutesy, F/F, Fluff, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 01:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8425801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinx_B/pseuds/Pinx_B
Summary: When a situation takes the turn for the worst, Ko devises a way to work it in her favour much to the dismay of her team...





	

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Yun, Hifumi, Aoba and Hajime all had their eyes on Ko who had a torch in her hands, her face full of focus.

The office had suffered a blackout whilst they were staying over so Ko thought rather than waste the opportunity, why not have some fun instead. All the booths were decorated with the Halloween theme, not that Yun's needed much so the setting was perfect for a few tales of otherworldly encounters.

She scanned the anxious faces of her team and lightly cleared her throat, moving the torch under her face.

"Okay, that's creepy enough Yagami-san" Hajime pointed out.

"It's called setting the scene, roll with it".

"Uh I think the scene has already been set" Aoba stuttered out as she looked at the surrounding darkness.

Ko grinned and shone the torch light over Aoba, "If you're scared now...you're going to be terrified after I'm done".

"Yagami-san!".

"It's okay, Aoba-chan" Hifumi quietly reassured Aoba and it seemed to work as Aoba settled down a little.

"Cute.." Yun mumbled and shot a look at Hajime that said, _"If Hifumi can be romantic, then so can you"._

Hajime just looked away, avoiding Yun's searing glare as Ko laughed out and continued.

"Now I'm sure you all know what happens during the eve of Halloween right?".

The blank faces Ko was greeted with said otherwise and she sighed, "Really, not even you Yun?".

"What? I like making creepy monsters, not following their origins" the blonde shrugged.

"Fair enough" Ko said, "Okay, well basically on this night, the veil between the living and dead becomes thin which allows the supernatural beings to cross into our realm".

"I'm glad this only happens once a year" Aoba shuddered at the thought of ghosts and ghouls surrounding her.

"So you think.." Ko ominously said and smirked at Aoba's small yelp, "Anyway so that's the basics. Along with that, curses are more prominent and people that invoke the spirits that carry these curses will pay with a high price".

"Yagami-san, you know that's all made up right?" Hajime said and crossed her arms over her chest, "We're not 5".

"Ah so sceptical" Ko chuckled, "We'll see how you feel after I tell you this story".

The others scooted forward, both curious & hesitant as Ko spoke up in a low voice.

"Let me tell you the story behind the..Ahagon curse..".

"Huh?!" came the reply from all 4 girls.

"Now I'm sure even more that this is going to be a joke" Hajime said and leaned back.

Yun nodded in agreement as Hifumi and Aoba looked confused.

"Hear me out & you'll see" Ko said and then continued, "There's a reason why Umiko always says not to say her family name. The curse is a vicious and violent reminder of those that took the name in vein in the past".

"V-vicious?".

"V-violent?".

Ko nodded to Aoba and Hifumi whilst twirling the torch in her hand, "The name was created by..the devil itself".

A clap of thunder shattered the silence of the floor with everyone jumping at the crackling sound.

"You see, even mentioning them angers all the evil entities of the Ahagon cult" Ko grinned at the terrified faces, "Are you sure you want me to continue".

Yun and Hajime were fervently saying yes whilst Aoba and Hifumi were vehemently saying no.

Of course the blonde opted to continue, she wouldn't pass up the opportunity to mess around with her team after all.

"So, legend has it that if you say Ahagon three times in the dark and on Halloween eve, you'll be cursed by the most horrific demon to ever exist. It's a curse that's irreversible and you will suffer harshly" Ko stated and eyed up the team, "Any of you feeling gutsy?".

"Nuh uh, I'm too pretty to be killed" Yun said when Ko flashed the torch over her.

Next she went to Aoba, "How about it Aoba?".

"N-no thank you! Curses are not my thing Yagami-san!".

Ko smirked as the beam hit Hajime, "This should be right down your alley Hajime, it'd be an experience for your project no?".

Hajime gulped and looked anywhere but Ko's hungry blue eyes that were looking for bait, "I think I have enough curses on me, what about Hifumi-chan".

Said girl was already hiding in her hands, peeking out and rapidly shook her head to decline, "C-curses shouldn't be summoned".

Ko laughed, "Oh man, you're all too easy!" she said whilst wiping away some tears, "That would be the stupidest curse ever, watch".

"Don't do it Yagami-san!" Aoba warned and hid next to Hifumi, "It could be true!".

Hifumi nodded as Yun sighed, "It was nice knowing you boss".

Ko just chuckled and then cleared her throat, "Watch and learn at how fake that curse is.." she said whilst standing up.

"Ahagon..".

Aoba's eyes widened in fear, Hifumi scooting up closer to her now as Yun went near Hajime.

"Ahagon..".

Hajime retrieved her western sword & clutched it whilst anticipating any demon to rear its head into their dimension because of her manager's mistake.

"Ahagon!", Ko triumphantly said as she laughed at the shocked expressions on her teams face.

Suddenly, a burst of small pellets shot through the air, hitting Ko in the head and the others let out a yelp and stood up in haste.

"The demon! It's real it's real!" Yun gasped out and huddled against Hajime.

"Yagami-san!".

"The-the demon is angry" Hifumi whispered, watching Ko dance around to avoid the pellets.

They then heard footsteps approach as the firing stopped and they all whipped their heads towards the entrance.

"Say Ahagon one more time.." came Umiko's firm voice from the programming booth, Rin following her with more torches.

"It's Umiko-san and Rin-san!" Aoba exhaled in relief.

"What's going on here?" Rin asked as a furious Ko scolded Umiko again for using her gun.

"Actually.." Rin said when she put two and two together at Ko's antics, "Never mind".

"How did you know about the black out Rin-san?" Yun asked whilst stepping away from Hajime who was slightly flustered.

"Hazuki-san contacted us as she was leaving the building so we came as soon as possible with these" she replied and motioned to the torches, "Is everyone okay?".

"Okay? Okay?! With Ahagon shooting in the dark, anyone of us could've been shot down!" Ko said with frustration & crossed her arms.

"Hardly, I don't shoot to miss so nobody but you would've been injured" Umiko answered as a matter of fact, which annoyed Ko that much more.

The rest of the team sat back down and chuckled as Ko continued her tirade about health and safety.

"Rin, you're really infatuated with this oaf?" Umiko asked wearily as she put her gun away.

Rin watched on with a thoughtful expression, Ko still ranting at Umiko to a point that it was becoming comical and she smiled whilst turning to Umiko.

"Yes, I wouldn't want her to be any other way" she replied and then walked to the blonde to calm her down.

 _"Interesting.."_   Umiko thought as she watched Rin go to Ko _"The only thing stranger than the supernatural is love, interesting indeed"._


End file.
